Lost
by 9KMS5MOH
Summary: Naruto looses his memory after being hit by a truck. Who will be there for him to help him remember?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples of pizza world! I keep coming up with ideas and then forgetting them… I don't know where they go anymore…**

**Anyways, I'm sure you're all **_**so**_** excited to read my story so… here goes nothing…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no matter how much I cry at night.**

**Warnings: I don't have a plan, all I can say is YAOI!**

**Pairings: Also, I don't know yet…**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

_A short poem, by Naruto_

_A rose-bush sprouts,_

_From the ground,_

_Beautiful, yes,_

_Safe, no._

Kakashi read over the poem again and again and so did Iruka and almost every other teacher on staff.

Kakashi gave it a B.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Look Sasuke! I got a B on my poem thingy!" Naruto yelled from across the street. Even though they were best friends, Sasuke had to keep up appearances.

"That's cool," He mumbled. Naruto started to cross the street to show Sasuke what a good job he did; maybe he'd scratch his back, or maybe even get him a new chew toy!

Sasuke saw the ignorant blond start to cross the street as a semi-truck rounded the corner. Sasuke had two choices: A) Keep up appearances, B) Save a life. Sasuke chose B, but it was already too late. By the time he yelled something to Naruto, the truck was only feet away.

The truck driver saw him too late; he knew he wouldn't be able to stop the truck on time, but he did slow down significantly.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Next time Naruto was awake was in a hospital room with people all around him.

"Nurse! He's waking up!" A girl with blond hair jumps up and down with a pinkette beside her. A raven haired boy is holding his hand, tear tracks staining his cheeks. There are several pieces of paper on a table beside him, as well as several vased flowers.

He opens one of the cards on the table:

_Get well soon._

_It's troublesome to have to worry about you. Chouji sent in a bag of doughnuts. Enjoy._

_Hope you get better and all that junk,_

_Shikamaru_

'Well,' Thought Naruto, 'That wasn't very sincere.'

He opens another.

_Here's the bag of doughnuts I had Shika write about._

_Sorry you got hit. I hope these are still good when you get them!_

_With Love,_

_Chouji_

Naruto didn't know what to do or say, so he let the nurse check his temperature, blood pressure, etc.

"Come on Sasuke! Naruto's awake! WAKE UP!!!" The pinkette yells at the raven that's still holding onto his hand tightly.

"Huh!? *Insert snort* Oh, morning Naruto…" The raven lets go of his hand and stretches before grabbing onto it again.

A red-haired man and a red-haired woman and a blonde man run into the room. The woman starts to kiss his forehead and he's too tired and dizzy to protest. The red-haired man sits down at a chair by the raven and touches his leg in a comforting way. The blonde man leans up against the wall as a blonde haired woman rushes into the room and puts a new liquid into the IV drip attached to his wrist. It makes him dizzier.

"Naruto! You're finally awake! Don't you ever do that again! You gave us all a heart-attack!" The woman cries into his hair.

"Seriously, Naruto, I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to run into traffic. I guess I was wrong." The man by his bed said with a grin on his face.

"Where am I?" Was the first question.

"In the hospital," Some genius answers.

"Who am I?" Someone in the room laughs.

"Who are you? All of you?" Laughing stops.

Naruto doesn't remember anything.

ABCDEFGHJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

**Dum Dum Dum!!!!! I wasn't even expecting that! Most of this story isn't going to be planned out. **

**I know that this chapter wasn't very long, about 600 words. Next chapter will be longer, for that I'm halfway positive.**

**This is my second multi-chapter story, so don't be too harsh. **

**If you have any CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM that will be welcomed, FLAMES will be deleted and then forgotten forever.**

**I feed off REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***….please?...***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again people… **

**I read a review from one of my other stories and am now asking anyone who is willing to be beta I think it's called, for this story…**

**If you'll do it, PM me. Thanks. **

**On to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I don't have the money to own anything anyways. If I'm sued, you'll probably only get $10, so it'd be kind of pointless…**

**;) **

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Naruto watched as "family" and "friends" he didn't even remember walked in and out of the room. His "mother" kept bringing in small things like stuffed toys, pillows and clothes that were an annoying, bright orange.

His "father" never said anything other than a few nods. Naruto didn't remember him, but after looking in a mirror and seeing himself, he saw the similarities.

The raven boy, named Sasuke, was in the room the most. Second was a man who looked a lot like Sasuke did. He said his name was Itachi. Itachi and Sasuke brought nothing with them other than their company. Naruto felt like that was all that he needed.

Other friends and family members circulated throughout the room. A man named Kyuubi, a boy named Kiba, other boys named Gaara, Shino and Shikamaru. Girls named Sakura, Ino, Hinata, TenTen and Temari.

He recognized Shikamaru's name from the card he got a couple of days ago when he woke up.

A man named Kakashi came in everyday for a few hours, helping him to remember how to read and write. Naruto couldn't remember it much, but he did remember the letter B for some reason. Kakashi would read poems and stories to him and would let him read short easy books about talking pigs and sleeping princesses.

Kakashi was going to go over the letters of the alphabet again because Naruto forgot the difference between B and D.

"Ch makes a 'ch' sound. Will you make a 'ch' sound for me Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto rolled his eyes but did as he was told and made a 'ch' sound to humor Kakashi. "Very good!" Kakashi said, giving Naruto a small star sticker. Naruto put it on his shirt as Kakashi began to go over the rest of the letters and Naruto got several more star stickers.

Kakashi left and Naruto's hospital gown was covered in stickers of various sizes, shapes and colors. Naruto began to pick them all off and put them into the garbage that Kyuubi had brought in after seeing Naruto's gown covered in stickers the third time.

"Just put them in here after Kakashi leaves. He doesn't have to know and you don't have to be covered in stickers all day and night." He'd said, putting the garbage can down on the ground by his bed. Naruto just stared at it for a few seconds before peeling off all of the stickers and dumping them into the trash can.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered and lay down on his bed to take a nap. Before he fell asleep though, he felt a light peck on his forehead and heard the door open and close.

It wasn't too long ago when it happened. Not even a full week ago. It'd only been two weeks since he woke up and ten days since Kakashi had started tutoring him.

Naruto watched both of the raven boys walk into his room. Itachi was carrying a cake in one hand and a gift in the other. Sasuke was carrying a tray with good smelling foods on it.

"Happy birthday, Dobe." Sasuke murmured and put the tray down in front of Naruto. Itachi put the cake down on his bedside table and set the gift beside Naruto on his pillow. Naruto sat up carefully, still not fully healed from the accident.

"Thank you." He whispered, biting into the gourmet food and staring at the both of them, waiting for a hint that they would leave so he could go to sleep.

"Open your gift." Itachi said with a cold look in his eye. He didn't buy the damn thing just so Naruto could stare at the unopened package.

"Okay…" Naruto grabbed the gift he was planning on giving to one of the nurses who took care of him. He unwrapped the box, waiting for a sign of approval from either of the stoic boys. When he finally got a nod, he opened up the box and stared at the contents.

Inside was a cell-phone with what he presumed was a picture of him and Sasuke as younger children. They were holding hands as they swung on the swings, smiling at the camera in front of their innocent faces.

Naruto could feel the tears leaking out of his eyes and down of cheeks. He couldn't remember it, but he could tell it was an important memory to the both of them, Sasuke and him. He looked up at Sasuke, who was bringing a box of tissues over to him. He accepted a tissue and used it to wipe his face off.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto in what seemed to be an unsure way. Naruto let him and did the same back to him. Neither noticed Itachi left the room.

"Thank you, a lot." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke tightened his hold around his best-friend.

"It's no problem. Do you remember anything?" Sasuke asked, sitting down beside Naruto.

"I remember the letter 'B'. But that's it." Sasuke's eyes widened and he started to cry.

"This is all my fault…" He let go of Naruto and started to get his things.

"How is this your fault?" Naruto looked at his source of warmth, or at least what used to be his source of warmth.

"If I hadn't been thinking so much about what other people would think of me if I saved you, you wouldn't have ever been hit and you would remember everything. The entire reason you crossed the road was to show me some stupid poem you wrote that you got a B on." Sasuke was trying to calm himself down, even if he was only leaking a few tears.

"That doesn't make it your fault." Naruto grabbed his hand. "I was obviously being careless, which if anything, makes it my fault."

Sasuke sat back down beside Naruto and hugged him close again. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better, at least. But I know that it's my fault so there's no point in trying."

Naruto grabbed his neck and pulled him closer to his body. For some reason, he didn't want him to let go of him.

Sasuke sat up more. He looked at Naruto's bright eyes and felt his body gravitating closer to the blonde's. Their lips were centimeters apart.

"Visiting hours are… over…" A nurse with dark hair wearing pink scrubs tried not to have a nosebleed.

Sasuke and Naruto shot apart. Naruto turned a bright crimson and Sasuke got up to leave.

The nurse walked out of the room, fighting down a blush and a fan-girl scream.

Sasuke took one last look at Naruto's flushed face before leaving.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

**Alright, second chapter done, unknown amount to go. I don't know how long this story's going to be but now I know what the pairing is. **

**Hazah!!! The deed is done!!!… For now…**

**Anyways, FLAMES will not be accepted. CREATIVE CRITISISM will be read carefully. ADVICE will be appreciated greatly. So will a ?Beta? I'm still not too sure if that's what they're called… But oh well.**

**I cannot live with out reviews! Reviewers will get LOVE from the Cupcake… I think that's my name… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay again peoples who are actually reading this story…**

**I still don't have this actually planned out, but at least there's a pairing now. I don't even know how long this stories going to be… Yay for not knowing what's going on!!!**

**Anyways, the pairing is now SasuNaru, or NaruSasu, that part I'm still not too sure on... **

**Anyways, for my loyal lovelies… here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own, it would be a yaoi anime.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

It was a grey day outside in Konoha. The children who went to school walked sluggishly to their classes. The teachers put alcoholic drinks into their sodas and juices.

Naruto, that day, just slept in until he got some visitors. He'd been in the hospital for over three weeks now. More and more people were allowed in his room at once.

Kakashi had started having him read middle-school level books. Naruto was actually shocked by how much harder they were than the first and second grade book he had been reading.

He'd also been given a notebook by Kakashi to write in whenever he didn't have anything else to do. Naruto had made it into a diary of some kind. He wrote about that day's lessons, things he'd remember from that day. And each night he would read through each page to make sure that he didn't forget a single thing.

Kakashi had also stopped giving his stickers after seeing them in the garbage can by a desk that had been moved into the room by the nurses.

Naruto was allowed to wander the halls as long as he didn't bother the other patients. Which he did do, just not to the point of being locked up in his room all day long.

Summer was coming, but spring wasn't over yet. The rain would pour on Naruto's window during his lessons and his daily visitors.

The doctors kept on saying he would be out of the hospital as soon as the wounds on his head and the rest of body healed, which had happened over a week ago. Everyone knew that they were going to keep him for as long as possible to find a cure for amnesia.

They started to play home videos for Naruto. He would get back a memory and the rest of what happened that day. Then he'd remember what happened the day after that.

He now remembered several of his birthdays, how he met Sasuke and a lot of his other friends.

Sasuke was his main source of company now. Sasuke would come over straight after school and wouldn't leave until visiting hours were over. A few priests from some churches would come over and pray for him. Simple prayers, nothing too extravagant.

Naruto grew to hate his new life; all he wanted was his old one back.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Sasuke came over that day with some cup ramen. Not yet cooked but it was fresh from the store. He walked into the room with it and a stuffed fox in his hand. He had been bringing Naruto small gifts almost daily. Anything from small toys to candy.

"Naruto, I'm here!" He called into the hospital room. Naruto was still sleeping in his bed, cuddling with a stuffed cat that Sasuke had given him two days ago.

Naruto was squirming in his bed, mumbling unintelligible things that Sasuke had to lean beside his bed to understand.

"Truck… B…. Sasuke, help me…" Naruto rolled over onto his back.

Sasuke already knew that the accident was all his fault, but after hearing Naruto mumble about it, obviously remembering what had happened that day, it made him feel worse. He set the presents down on the desk and sat down in the reclining chair that was by a window.

'Why didn't I save him,' Sasuke thought, 'I could have prevented this whole thing from happening.' He gripped the fabric of the chair and heard his knuckles crack.

He looked over at his sleeping Naruto. Wait, _his_ sleeping Naruto? Yes, he decided, _his _Naruto. As soon as he woke up, Sasuke would ask him to go out with him. It didn't matter that he didn't remember everything, as long as he remembered that they were dating and that he belonged to Sasuke when his memory fully returned.

Sasuke turned his attention to the world outside of the hospital and watched mothers and their children walk across the streets. Konoha wasn't a huge city, but it was still fairly large. It was big enough to be a city.

Sasuke slipped further into the chair and felt himself begin to relax. He let the stresses of life slip away as he felt himself fall into the realm of sleep.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Naruto woke up with a start. He knew he smelled something cooking in the microwave that the doctors had decided to give him after they noticed that Sasuke would bring him food. He looked up to see a cup of instant ramen on the counter by the very microwave he was thinking about. Beside that was Sasuke, occasionally looking at the clock perched on the wall.

"Sasuke," Naruto whined, sitting up, "I'm hungry."

Sasuke looked back at Naruto with a smirk on his porcelain face. "Give it about ten more seconds, Dobe." He sighed looking back at the clock.

Naruto looked over and saw the stuffed fox on the bed with him, sitting there, staring at him with its black, beady eyes.

"Alright, Dobe, soups on." Sasuke set the cup ramen on the bed table that over Naruto's lap. Naruto sighed happily and began to slurp away.

Sasuke stared at the blonde, waiting for him to finish before even thinking about asking him what he needed to know.

Naruto noticed the raven's stare and looked at him with questioning eyes before returning to his godly ramen.

When Naruto finished there was a mess all over him, the bed and the table. Sasuke smirked at the mess that Naruto made just by eating. 'Good ol' Naruto…' He thought before remembering what he wanted to talk to Naruto about.

"Naruto," He started carefully, "I have a question for you." Naruto nodded and began to wipe everything clean with a towel. "I was wondering if maybe when you got out of the hospital, you'd like to go out or something." Naruto stopped wiping and looked at Sasuke with a look on his face. "You know, like a date?"

"Oh! Um, sure, I guess…" Naruto said, blushing and began to wipe everything up again.

"Good." Sasuke started to help.

A nurse walked in two hours later to tell Sasuke and Naruto that visiting hours were over. Sasuke reluctantly left the room, and Naruto.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

**Well, peoples. I don't have an idea of where this is going to go so if you have any suggestions, tell me and I'll happily use them and give you credit.**

**I'm really trying to make the chapters as long as possible so I'm sorry if the sentences are too long or anything like that. **

**I cannot live with out reviews. You don't want me to die, do you?**

**REVIEWSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, this chapters going to take awhile because I just thought of an idea for my story **_**Merry Christmas Roy**_** for the second chapter. It was going to be a one shot, but I accidently posted it as 'in progress' instead of 'complete'. I don't know when it's going to be done, either one of them.**

**Also, my dad and brother started a business and I'm in charge of the websites. And my mom wanted me to do one for her too... They aren't up yet or even ready.**

**Alright, I know that right now this isn't a very popular but I am hoping that when it gets longer and older, more people will read and review, hopefully before I get sick of it.**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't even be able to come up with the idea. GO KISHIMOTO MASASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Naruto was really trying to remember the rest of his life now. A date with Sasuke, who had become his everything in the past four days, was too important to postpone for too long.

He was asking everyone he knew or used to know to come over and tell him about anything they'd ever done with him, no matter how unimportant it is.

Chouji, that day, talked about all the times they went out and ate. Naruto fell asleep in the middle but he still heard it all, the scenes playing in his dreams.

Shikamaru told him about the shapes they'd seen in the clouds when they were younger.

Sasuke could tell him about everyday of his life though. He told him stories of parties they'd gone to, birthdays he couldn't remember, girlfriends he hadn't heard of, boyfriends he'd only seen once or twice in his room.

Naruto was going to be let out in two weeks.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Five days later, Naruto remembered most, if not all of his old life. He knew most of the people he knew from of his old life and he knew how he knew about knowing them. He even knew about people he hated.

Itachi was no exception.

Even though Sasuke came over all of the time, Itachi usually found a way to sneak in after visiting hours and would stare at him while he 'slept'.

He hadn't been sleeping lately because of Itachi and the excitement of getting out of the bland, white hospital in nine days. He'd asked Kakashi for some construction paper and made himself a chain to count down the days he still had to wait to pass.

They passed too slowly.

With Itachi, Kakashi, his mother, brother, father and every nurse on the staff staring at him like he was a circus freak, he felt himself dissolve into the bed.

Until Sasuke came over.

When Sasuke came, Naruto would feel excited and relieved at the same time. Their date was only a number of days away from where Naruto was standing in the line of time.

Sasuke and his diary were the only things, he felt, keeping him alive until he could break free from his white prison and be free with Sasuke and the rest of his friends who he could now recognize by face, name and voice.

All the visits seemed to shorten as the time to leave became closer. Only so many days to freedom.

And Naruto couldn't wait.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

The nine days passed and eventually, on a Friday, a day Sasuke had to go to school, Naruto left the hospital and went home.

He didn't recognize the house when he stepped in. Sasuke had told him about the house, drew a detailed map even. He knew where everything was, he just couldn't believe that he didn't remember a thing about his childhood and current home.

The front room was the family room. A largish TV was sitting on a table by a wall. The table and TV were covered with stacked DVDs and video tapes. In front of the TV, by the other wall, was a large, plush chair and a table covered with books and remotes. Beside the table was a couch, or loveseat.

Across from the couch was a door. Inside was a large, plain bed that took up most of the room. On one wall, the north wall, there was a tall dresser and right beside the door was a shorter, fatter dresser. Beside the taller dresser was a window and beside that was a wardrobe.

Naruto looked in the direction of the carpet and found it connected, eventually, to linoleum. Before the linoleum though, there was a large desk that matched the table the TV sat on. On the desk was a PC that was downloading something very slowly. Across the room from the desk was a display cabinet filled with old jewelry and candles.

On the linoleum sat a slightly elongated circular table covered in random papers, books and wires. The wires hooked up to two laptops, both open and on. There was a large window on the east side of a wall with a shelf over it that was displaying various cactuses. Right beside that was another set of shelves, obviously not the centerpiece of the room. It was also covered in stuff. Under the second set of shelves was a small table with torn clothes and other things on top of it. On the other side of the room were two doors, one obviously leading into the kitchen and the other into the basement, where the washer and the dryer were. On the south side of the wall was a clock with another plant under it. On either side of the clock was a door. One leading to the back/side porch and the other to a small bathroom.

In the kitchen, it was easy to spot the theme. Ivy. It was on the walls and on the curtains. Outside were the backyard and the deck. There was a dishwasher and a sink on two walls. The oven was in between the window and the door. There were dirty dishes all over the counters despite the dishwasher and the fact that only three people lived here and only two lived here for a number of weeks.

Near a staircase was a litter box, which made Naruto wonder where the cats were. Up the stairs were two bedrooms. Well one bedroom and a landing. The landing had been converted into a bedroom and his brother was sleeping in the bed near some holes and a picture of a naked girl hanging on the wall. There was an entertainment set sitting beside a door with knife stabs in the wood. Right beside the bed was a large drum set. The dresser was pressed in a corner between the door and the wall. The room was trashed. Naruto stepped on several random things trying to get to the door that was obviously going to be his bedroom.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes when he walked into the bedroom. There was no way that this was supposed to be his bedroom. The walls were covered in flowers and drawings. He closed the door and saw a cabinet with a wooden box beside it pushed behind the door and another door. On the other side of the other door, the closet, there was a bookshelf, covered with manga and books from various authors. Beside that, was a medium sized, white dresser.

In front of a window that was facing the north street was a box window seat. To the left of that was a small table with a large TV setting on top of it. On the floor in front of the table was a PS2, Game cube and a DVD player. On the left wall was a desk that had only a few things on it. Beside the desk was another door, this one padlocked. Naruto wondered why.

On the other side of the locked door was a white drawer made out of plastic. Inside were various objects; everything from cards to deodorant. Right beside that was a fold out table with a clock on it. Finally on the same wall as the front door, was a full sized bed.

Naruto opened the closet door to find that it was huge, a walk in. Inside were several bright orange jackets and some dress clothes. There was a dresser by the door. There were also two mattresses and a bed frame lying against a wall. The wall away from the door had a slant to it, obviously part of the roof.

Naruto walked out of the closet and sat of the surprisingly comfortable bed and looked up at the Mickey/Minnie ceiling fan. He had a feeling it'd been there forever. The blue carpet on the floor was stained. The beige carpet in the closet wasn't.

Naruto glanced over at the digital clock sitting by the bed and sighed. Only 2:14. Good thing Sasuke said that they got out of school at 2:57. Completely random time in Naruto's mind, but it was okay, as long as he knew where Sasuke was. Naruto got up to look at the manga. On the shelf was Loveless and Bleach manga. Above that were books that Kakashi had brought in for him to read.

Naruto sighed. It was going to take forever for Sasuke to get home.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

**Ok, I think that this is the longest chapter yet! The house I described is actually where I live and Naruto's bedroom is mine. Kyuubi's is my brother's room. I couldn't think of any other house when I was writing this.**

**Three pages of chapter… wow…**

**I think I'm getting a little better at this than I was.**

**If you have any ideas for this story, like where Sasuke should take Naruto, I've been getting on everyday. **

**Reviews… Please…?**

**(O) (O)**

**( ^ _ ^ )**

**(''') (''')**

**No one can resist the BUNNY!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! I can't believe it! Five chapters!!!**

**It isn't the longest story I've ever written, but I'm proud I haven't gotten completely sick of it yet. **

**This still doesn't have a true plot.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… *sob***

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

The night of Sasuke's and Naruto's date, and Sasuke didn't have anything to wear.

He'd searched his and Itachi's room and couldn't find anything. And considering that Itachi and he had designer clothes, that was kind of ridiculous.

Sasuke finally had to settle on a plain black T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Naruto was trying hard to stay casual and dressy at the same time. They didn't have the designer clothes that Sasuke and his family had, but he could still hope to find something good enough.

Naruto didn't have to go to school until the next grading period started in April, two months away. So he never got to see Sasuke other than after school.

Naruto also had almost all of his memories, except for the ones that were from his early childhood and ones about to be made.

After another thirty minute consideration, Naruto decided to go in an orange T-shirt, which he now knew were his trademark, and a pair of black jeans. He put a black sweater on over the T-shirt.

He checked himself out in the mirror one last time before sighing and starting on his hair.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

The place Sasuke chose was a good pick. It wasn't too expensive for Naruto to feel uncomfortable, but still enough for Sasuke to fit in.

That's right.

Olive Garden.

He told Naruto one night on the phone that he'd pick him up at 7:00. He ended up showing up twenty minutes early because he couldn't wait any longer to take Naruto out on their date.

About a block away, he got a call from his cell phone. He checked his caller i.d. and saw that it was Itachi.

"What?" He said, answering his phone and putting the car into park by the street.

"Where are you?" Itachi asked, sounding frantic.

"Picking up Naruto for our date, why?" He turned off the car from the sound of Itachi's worried voice.

"Come home, now." Sasuke could see Itachi pacing around the family room. "Mom and Dad got into a car crash and they're in critical condition."

Sasuke felt his blood run cold. Of course Itachi was old enough to take care of him and the house. He was old enough to take over the family business. That wasn't what scared Sasuke.

His parents were dying.

He put the car into drive and turned around, heading back to his house.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

It was almost 8:00. If Sasuke didn't want to go on the date with him, then why did he even bother asking him?

He hadn't gotten a call from Sasuke or anybody.

By 10:00, his mother sent him to bed. Kyuubi was in his room, sitting on his bed.

When Naruto walked in, Kyuubi motioned for him to sit next to him. Naruto did so and curled in Kyuubi's chest and cried himself to sleep.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

**Well, there's that chapter. I was going to have them go on the date, but decided for something more dramatic. **

**I still have no idea what I'm doing, but I hope you enjoyed the story so far.**

**I know that this chapter is shorter than the others, but I wanted to get it up before I completely forgot. Sorry... **

**Anyways, I'll see you on the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I haven't written anything in forever but my brother is refusing to do anything and it's making me mad so I'm going to end this story here.**

**On with it.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Naruto was hurting inside. He didn't sleep last night and Kyuubi eventually had to leave. Sasuke had never called.

Naruto began to wonder…

Was all of this just a joke?

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Sasuke was hurting inside. He never had the chance to go to bed or call Naruto. He was hoping he could go over there today to see him.

When Itachi called about their parents, he panicked. He pushed the gas all the way to the floor and held in his tears.

All the time back to his house, he was wondering…

Was Itachi joking?

He wasn't. Their parents were dead.

He had to call Naruto.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Naruto told his parents he didn't want to see anyone that day or talk on the phone, so all day, Naruto was "in the shower" or had "just left". Not once could Sasuke get to talk to Naruto.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Naruto had thought all of this through…

He was going to die tonight.

He had the gun…

He had the letter…

Now all he needed was the courage.

Naruto lifted the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Sasuke could hear the gunshot coming from Naruto's house and ran at a sprint the rest of the way there.

He got there in record time and knocked for ten seconds before going in the house and into Naruto's room.

In Naruto's room, was a dead body with bright blond hair and glazed over eyes.

_Naruto…_

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

**End…**

**I know it sucks, but I just wanted this story done and over with.**

**I don't care if you hate it, you can say so and then I'll delete it after reading it.**

**Bye…**


End file.
